1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof structure for a communication apparatus, and more particularly, to a communication apparatus having waterproof capability by a seamless enclosure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Outdoor communication apparatuses are affected by different weather conditions, and the most influential of these is wet weather. Therefore, one of the critical design considerations of outdoor communication apparatuses is waterproofing.
Generally, outdoor communication apparatuses are assembled together with several portions, and the seams between the portions, exposed to the outside environment, are passageways that allow the penetration of environmental moisture into the interior of the communication apparatus. Consequently, the success of the waterproofing treatment for communication apparatuses depends on the seam sealing means adopted to prevent the penetration of moisture.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art waterproof structure for a communication device 100. The communication device 100 comprises an upper component 102 and a lower component 104, between which a seam 106 is formed. The seam is sealed with an O-ring 108, which is deformed by fastening the upper component 102 and the lower component 104 using screws 110 and thereby achieves waterproofing capability. However, the O-ring 108, which is in solid form, cannot fill all the cavities on the rough surfaces therebetween. Therefore, the use of an O-ring 108 for waterproofing cannot completely prevent moisture penetration. Moreover, O-rings 108 may degrade over time, and such degradation is a potential cause of waterproofing failure.
FIG. 2 shows another prior art waterproof structure for a communication device 100. In this prior art example, the seam 106 formed between the upper component 102 and the lower component 104 is sealed using an adhesive 202 and is fastened using screws 110 for preventing moisture penetration. Although an adhesive 202 can fill in any irregularities between the two joined surfaces, the adhesive 202 will deteriorate when exposed to weather and UV radiation over time. Such environmental factors weaken its waterproofing capability such that using an adhesive 202 is not a complete solution.
In summary, to date there is no complete solution for protecting outdoor communication apparatuses from the penetration of outside moisture. Under the influences of environmental factors such as drastic long-term climate changes and UV radiation, proper seam sealing is difficult. Therefore, there is still a need for a waterproofing means that can completely prevent outdoor communication apparatuses from the penetration of outside moisture.